A Lost Soul
by SiriusWolf
Summary: Songfic based on Aerosmith's 'Don't want to miss a thing' Something happens at the Dursley's that Dumbledore wasn't expecting.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I certainly wish I did, cause I love Sirius!~!

I don't own "Don't want to miss a Thing" its by the popular band Aerosmith.

Harry's summer hasn't been that well. He had received letters from his friends, but he couldn't tell them what was going on since Uncle Vernon had forced him to tell them everything was fine. The truth was that he was being beaten every night by his Uncle. He was able to survive to the end of the summer, but on the last night of the holidays, he was thrown onto a glass table and his back was covered in glass. 

He is currently being beaten by his Uncle, who seemed to think it fun to kick him several times into his chest and stomach. He would put all his weight into these kicks, so his bones would crack. "Please stop, if you kill me, my friends will come looking for me. I'll die if you don't stop, please." And with that he passed out, into restless sleep, hopefully he could be in a coma, he could get out legally.

*********************

__

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping 

While you're far away and dreaming,

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Cause every moment spent with you 

Is a moment I treasure

**********************************

Luckily, Harry would be going back to school the very next day, he could get help then. Of course, he could never tell on his uncle even if he wanted to, his uncle would only beat him more once he got back the next summer. 

At the train station Harry's uncle gave him a warning, that if he told anyone about what happened, he would kill Harry the next time he saw him. Somehow, he made it onto the train, and Hermione and Ron's compartment. As soon as he got there, he collapsed onto the chair, completely exhausted. Hermione was the first to realize he might have a concussion, because they saw the back of his head clearly, and he had blood running onto his neck. "Ron, we have to keep him awake, he could go into a coma. How did you get those injuries on your head, Harry?" 

"What, oh my Uncle did this." he confessed in a daze, he was half conscious, but at their gasps he became fully awake. "I guess I can't take that back, so I may as well tell you the whole story. He hit me, threw me against a table and glass is pretty much lodged into my back." "Harry take of your shirt now, we'll take you to Madame Pomfrey when we get to school." Harry took off his shirt, and showed them his back. "My uncle must have cracked a few ribs. It's really hard to breathe."

When they got to school, they went straight to Madame Promfrey; Harry didn't think he could eat anything. She called Dumbledore in, and he went immediately to contact Sirius and Remus. She got every piece of glass out, except for one, it was lodged in his spinal column. When Remus and Sirius got there, she told them all she could. "There was a piece of glass in his spinal column, he will die if I take it out. He may have a week to live at most, spend as much time as you can with him. I can't save him, but he may be able to spend his last days with friends. Ron and Hermione will want to be with him, as will the Weasleys."

"Just knowing that he's going to die, makes me want to hit something, namely the Dursleys. But I can't not when he needs me now." Sirius said as Harry started to wake up. "Harry, we're going to take you home with us for a few days, hmm. Ron and Hermione can come too." Harry started to protest, that he had to go to classes, but Sirius cut him off. "I want these next few days to be the best time of your life." "Why…" but before he could ask why they were doing this, Dumbledore walked in to tell him that his classes were informed of the medical circumstances that he had. "Why are you guys doing this for me? What's wrong…" Harry asked before any more interruptions. Sirius opened his mouth, but couldn't say what he needed to. So Madame Promfrey did it for him, "I'm sorry, but you only have a week to live, the glass was lodged into your spinal cord," as she said this Harry's face went white as a sheet, "if I remove it you'll die sooner, so you will be spending as much time as possible enjoying yourself." 

*******************

__

Don't want to close my eyes,

Don't want to fall asleep 

'Coz I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Coz even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

*******************************

The next second, Ron and Hermione came running in, apparently Prof. McGonagall had just told them, they looked worse than Harry. Sirius said "Tommorrow, we'll go to an amusement park, muggles congregate there, and it'll be some thrilling fun. Next day, we'll just talk. Next day, we'll come back here, for you to everyone before… Oh god, I just can't believe you're going to die Harry, I can't take just sitting around while your so called family is out there living peacefully." Sirius said, eyes full of more emotions than Harry could name. "We could spook them, we could do something, a prank maybe. I just wish I could beat Voldemort for you guys, if I die before then, I don't want to think what will happen to everyone, I can't stand it if you died." Harry said.

The next day, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Harry all got ready to go to Remus' place. From there, they would take a taxi to the amusement park. They would all stick to the same rides. They all felt the thrill on the roller coaster. Scared stiff, they screamed and yelled all the way to the end. As they got off, they were all talking excitedly. "Oh yeah, that dark tunnel we went through was scary, almost like ghosts. Of course, ghosts aren't that scary, just muggle myth." Hermione said. Sirius and Harry felt more alive than in months, especially around each other. It was the fatherly bond Sirius shared with Harry that did that. The fun Harry had was just enough to take his mind off the throbbing pain in his back, and the fact he didn't have much time left.

*******************************

__

Laying close to you 

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if its me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes 

And thank God we're together

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

********************************

The next day, they went home and Sirius showed Harry everything, only succeeding in making him wish he wasn't dying, but he didn't voice this; Sirius was doing to try and make him feel better, he didn't want to screw it up for him. They made hot cocoa and S'mores. While they enjoyed this, Harry voiced his thoughts. "I feel like I should kill Voldemort while I'm still here, but if I can't, I want you to make sure he's destroyed. Sirius, you have always been a father to me, I love you for that, for everything." Sirius spoke up at this, "The doctors said when you started feeling convulsions, and numbness, you'd only have ten hours." (AN: I don't know what I'm talking about with this, I just added it for effect.) Sirius choked down a sob at this, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, you're like a son to me Harry. I love you, I can't lose you. Not now." Everyone agreed with this as he started crying. (AN: Sorry if that was too dramatic, I just like the effect it has with other stories I've read.) 

That night, Harry had a dream of Voldemort. He was going to attack Hogwarts, at midnight! Harry woke with a start, he had to talk to Sirius before he did anything else. (AN: I know, he never thinks for himself when its his life.) "Sirius," he said shakily, Sirius noticed this and was immediately at Harry's side. "I..I had another dream, about Voldemort. He's attacking Hogwarts at midnight…" He said as his scar started searing in pain. Sirius realized then that, Harry would never be able to rest before Voldemort was killed, and he would be living with this pain all his life. "You think you beat him now? If you'd like we could wake the others, go back tonight, hmm." He said smiling. "Let's go" 

So they flooed to Hogwarts and Harry got to face Voldemort for the final time, this would decide who died. Harry waited for Voldie to make the first move, dodged, shot two to both sides of him, and a final Avada Kedavra to his chest, and Voldemort was finally killed, with all the tears in heaven, he died. Harry collapsed then, Sirius carried him straight to the hospital wing.

*******************

__

Don't want to close my eyes,

Don't want to fall asleep 

'Coz I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Coz even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

*******************************

Sirius was afraid he would lose his godson that night. He left a note for Remus, he would have gotten it by now. As he watched Harry sleeping, he thought about the past few days. The joy he felt around Harry, the ways he would smile reassuringly. He held Harry's hand as he felt the boys pulse. It was still there, he wasn't dead yet at least. The only thing Sirius didn't know was that during the dream, Harry had been completely numb…

*************

__

I don't wanna miss one smile 

I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with you

Right here with you just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment 

For all the rest of time

Baby, baby

Don't want to close my eyes,

Don't want to fall asleep 

'Coz I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Coz even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

******************************

Harry woke up and groaned, he was really dizzy. "Sirius…" His voice was raspy. Sirius knelt at his bedside, silent tears on his face. He quickly wiped them away when Harry woke up. "Hey kid, you okay?" He asked. "I don't have much time, I'm really dizzy, a little weak." Harry said. The rasp wasn't gone. "Yeah, yeah I know." Sirius said as he rubbed Harry's forehead with a cool cloth. "Please God not like this, anything but this, I can't stand watching while you're dying right in front of my face. But, I'll be there to the end." Sirius whispered. "My will, it's in the drawer, in the room I stayed in. I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together." Harry said getting weaker every breath. "I'll always be with you in spirit…g'bye" He whispered. "Harry please, don't do this to me. Harry!" Sirius pleaded. "No, no no nono, please god, this isn't happening." Harry met his eyes one last time, and he died. 

Remus had gotten the letter, and had gotten to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, he just prayed they weren't too late. He, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore reached the Hospital Wing as Sirius started crying uncontrollably. He was holding Harry's body close, rocking back and forth. Snape had heard about Harry dying, and had come with Dumbledore, now he leaned against the doorframe sort of supporting him, as he suddenly realized he cared for the boy. Remus went and laid a hand on Sirius's shoulder, to tell him he would be there, and knelt down and cried with him. Dumbledore looked completely solemn, while Ron and Hermione were comforting each other. 

Sirius was so depressed, that he changed into Padfoot and howled at the full moon; Remus joined him. Harry was dead, but he and his parents were right beside the two lone wolves, unseen, but still felt. The dog, and the wolf both knew then that Harry and James would always be there, protecting them to the end. If a dog and a wolf could smile or cry, they would have been doing both right then, as they said goodbye to a lost friend, a lost soul.


End file.
